Goddess of Godric's Hollow
by Setsuna Hime
Summary: Apollo is Ron and Hermione's third and youngest child, but something her brother said is making her feel like she shouldn't be part of this family. Short story about a little girl and true unending love.


Title: Goddess of Godric's Hollow  
>Summary: Apollo is Ron and Hermione's third and youngest child. But something her brother said is making her feel like she shouldn't be part of this family.<br>A/N: This is a HarryxDraco story no matter how much it may not seem like it ...

"Mummy?" Little Apollo called out.

"What is it?" Hermione walked out of the kitchen where she had been making dinner. Apollo was laying on her back next to the sliding glass door as she watched her brother and sister play outside in the sprinkler.

"Why am I different from Hugo and Rosie?" She moved to sit up and for a second as the summer sun reflected off her tiny body Hermione could see her father. She had her father's eyes, they were a beautiful shade of green but as the days past by those beautiful green eyes filled with some sadness and loneliness. Hermione couldn't help herself as she scooped Apollo up into her arms and started tickling her and attacking her forehead with kisses. Apollo giggled as she tried to squirm out of her mother's bear-like embrace which made no difference in the end as Hermione sat down on the floor still holding Apollo just as tight in her lap.

"Everyone is different" She said in a soft motherly voice "It's what makes every people so special"

"But- But I don't have orange hair like Rosie or Hugo and" Tears pooled up in Apollo's eyes, she was trying desperately not to cry "And Hugo made fun of me, he called me a freak because my eyes are green. He said I can't have green eyes cause mummy and daddy don't have green eyes either and that" She couldn't stop herself now as the tears flowed over her eyelids and down her flushed cheeks "and that mummy and daddy found my at the circus and wanted to take me home as a pet"

Hermione picked her up again and held her close, rocking slightly and rubbing her back while she whispering hushed words like she had done when Apollo was just a baby. Apollo continued to sob for a good couple minutes, letting it all out. Hermione continued to rock her even after she had stopped crying "No matter what anyone else tells you, you are my precious little girl and I love you so so much, me and you father both love you more than the world"

A few seconds later Rose and Hugo ran through the house yelling "Dad's home! Dad's home!" as Ron walked through the front door. He picked up Hugo and tossed him lightly in the air before giving Rose a kiss on the forehead and looking around for his missing third child. Hugo and Rose bounced around at his feet as Hermione walked over to her husband and greeted him with affection kiss. Apollo latched onto Ron in the middle of her parent's kiss and refused to let go. Ron laughed a little as he took Apollo into his arms and followed Hugo and Rose out into the backyard while Hermione finished dinner.

Apollo seem to be feeling better after that as Ron watched her play in the rabbit patch with Rose and then race Hugo to the bathroom to wash up for dinner.

"So what happened today?" Ron asked as he helped Hermione clean up the dinner table.

Hermione was silent at first but the she told Ron the whole story "Rose must have told Hugo something about genetics, he know Apollo didn't get her green eyes from either of us. I mean he told her we found her at the circus and took her home as a pet"

Ron pulled his crestfallen wife into his arms "We're going to have to tell her the truth, my love. We have to tell her about her real parents"

Hermione pushed away from Ron "We Are her real parents!" She yelled. Ron pulled her back into his embrace, he knew this would be especially hard on Hermione when the time came. "We can't tell her Ron, I don't think I could stand to see her look so crushed and confused again. She already feels so alienated, she's still just a baby"

Ron ran his finger through her beautiful brown hair until she calmed down "She'll find out eventually" He whispered "If she found out any other way it could hurt her just that much more, We need to be the ones to tell her"

"But what will we do when she asked to see them?" Hermione found herself crying now even Ron looked on the verge of tearing up.

"We'll take her to Godric's Hollow, we'll take her to see them"

In the cool crisp evening of Autumn, three silhouettes walked down the main road of Godric's Hollow. They past by the Memorial Statue from the First Wizarding War and then the destroyed Potter Cottage. Apollo took in all the sights, she was excited about this trip with just her and her parents. When they had finally reached the stone gates Ron and Hermione each took one of Apollo's hands into their own and lead her through the maze of stone until they stop at one in particular.

"What's wrong Mummy?" Apollo asked as Hermione started to cry.

Ron knelt down to Apollo's level, still holding her hand "There's something we haven't told you" He began. Hermione held onto Apollo as Ron explained everything about her real parents, about how they had taken her in as her godparents, and about how her real parents would have wanted nothing more than to be with her if they could. Apollo turned to her side and read the names craved into the stone, the name of her parents.

In Loving Memory of

Harry James Potter & Draco Lucius Malfoy

Friends, Fathers, Soul mates, They shall forever be missed.

A/N: So that's it ... Umm Please Review. This was suppose to be just like a One-shot but I was thinking of making a sequel of her first week in Hogwarts ... Not sure yet though so Please tell me what you think.

~SetsunaHime


End file.
